


Big Trouble Comes in Small Packages (but it’s worth it)

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he has reason to be, Family Relationships - Freeform, G/T, Gen, Janus is pretty snarky and rude, Roman is a foster parent, giant!roman, human!Janus, or at least trying to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman has wanted to be a foster parent for ages! But it hasn’t worked, because as a giant among humans he isn’t really trusted. But finally! Finally! A kid is given to him. Janus is a bit of a troublemaker, but Roman thinks he’s just great!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Big Trouble Comes in Small Packages (but it’s worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> G/t parent prompt thingy: so like one of the sides idc who is a giant and signed up for the whole foster care stuff but hasn't fostered anyone because generally people don't wanna interact with giants, they're scary. BUT there this on kid who's a bit trouble maker and doesn't have like any options left so he has to be fostered by the other side

Roman was absolutely overjoyed! He’d been available as a foster parent for ages, and never been given a kid. Granted, he was a giant. He understood very well why they wouldn’t want to give him a child, even after he’d passed all their tests, and then all their secondary tests, and then some more he figured he wasn’t supposed to have been able to pass. 

But now they’d called him, and said that there was a thirteen-year-old boy who was coming to his house for a trial period. 

He tried to smother his excitement into a softer smile, as he was sure it would hurt his chances if he started off with too much energy. 

Still, the ring on the doorbell made him leap to his feet instantly, and he rushed to open the teeny door. 

In preparation for something exactly like this, there was a pathway, like a shelf with a railing, along all the walls in his house at chest-level. It had several pulley-elevators in each room, and as soon as he had enough money, he was going to buy proper elevators. 

The teeny door opened onto the pathway, and a man came carrying a suitcase, with a teenager behind him also carrying a smaller bag. 

“Good afternoon, Roman.” The man said politely, but with that overbearing heavyness to his voice that Roman had learned was covering up fear. 

“Good afternoon. Is this him?”

“Yes, this is Janice.”

Roman very carefully suppressed the widening of his eyes at the strange name, and was trying hard not to smile any more or less than he already was. 

Janice rolled his eyes, muttering something too faintly for Roman to hear, but based on the glare the man sent him, it must not have been nice. 

The man turned back to Roman. “There are records files which we’ve emailed to you, they will need to be filled out and sent back. I have the paper copies here, but I suspect you won’t want them.”

“I actually would, thank you,” Roman said. He needed to accept anything they were willing to offer him. He’d jumped through too many hoops to miss out on the ‘you need to give us both copies of this file’ trick. 

He set the teeny papers aside carefully. 

The man cleared his throat. “Well. I’ll be off then. See you in a week, Janice.”

Janice sneered as the man left. 

Roman was honestly shocked that the whole dropping-off process had gone so quickly. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Janice said, his voice tense and angry, as if he was expecting a fight. “I don’t know how you think you can change me, but it won’t work.”

Roman got a strong sense that those were  _ very  _ loaded statements. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “We don’t know each other yet. I’ve never met you, and they didn’t even let me see your file yet. I certainly hope that I really don’t scare you, and I don’t imagine I’ll be trying to change anything. Why don’t we head to the kitchen, and get a snack, and properly introduce ourselves to each other?”

Janice squinted at him, as if he hadn’t believed a single word Roman had said. 

Roman just turned. He couldn’t help what Janice believed, but he could prove that he had made a snack. “The kitchen is over this way.”

Janice would’ve had to run to keep up with him, but he didn’t, just started walking leisurely, leaving his bags behind. Roman got the slightest twinge of a worry that this might not work out. Janice just seemed very standoffish. 

Well, he couldn’t really blame him, could he? Clearly something awful had happened to the poor kid, and Roman was still a  _ giant _ ! He’d just have to love on the kid as much as he would allow him to, and hope for the best. 

Roman pulled the snack out, setting up Janice’s on a tiny table, and then pulled out his laptop while he was waiting. Might as well see what was in that paperwork. There was no hope of him reading those teeny papers. 

After the official-type stuff, both he and Janice were supposed to write down their impressions on how things were going three times a day. Roman frowned. He didn’t mind for himself, but he didn’t like having to tell Janice something to do this early. Especially not something like this, cause he had a strong suspicion Janice wouldn’t enjoy either paperwork or writing down his opinions. 

Janice clearing his throat caught Roman’s attention. 

“Oh! You’re here now. I put your snack on that little table.”

Janice crossed his arms. “Are you going to have me walk all over this massive house?”

“Um, well, I don’t have to, I mean, most people prefer it, but I could definitely carry you.”

Janice had looked more and more cocky at Roman’s flustered words, until the ‘carry you’. “You mean in your hand?” He asked, his distaste clear in his voice. 

Roman shrugged. “I could put you in my pocket if you’d rather.”

Janice’s face twisted. “No thanks.”

He sat down at the table to eat his snack. Roman got his back out and ate it too. Though, judging by the slight stiffness of Janice’s face, maybe something crunchy like chips and dip wasn’t the best idea. 

He waited until Janice seemed done to offer to take him to his room. 

“Is it upstairs?” Janice asked. 

Roman nodded. 

“I’m not walking all the way up there, and I don’t want you touching me,” Janice said bluntly. 

Roman frowned slightly in thought. “Ok. What if find something you can sit on, and I carry that?”

“I don’t like that idea.”

“Well, why not?” Roman asked, careful to keep his tone non confrontational. 

Janice crossed his arms. “No, absolutely, it’s my fault for not wanting to get swung around miles above the ground.”

Roman took a breath, trying to figure out how to respond to that. “I didn’t say anything was your fault, Janice. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can find a way around it. But I wouldn’t be swinging you around, and even by human measurements you wouldn’t be a mile high.”

Janice rolled his eyes and grumbled. “It’s hyperbole.”

Roman nodded carefully. “How about this? I’d like to be able to show you your room. How would you suggest we get the both of us up there?”

Janice rolled his eyes again. “We wouldn’t even have this problem if you had some kind of car for all these tracks.”

And wow. Roman hadn’t even thought of that. He should have! That was the obvious answer, but he’d never considered it. “That’s… yeah, I like that idea. I won’t be able to get something like that today, but absolutely, I’d love to work on something like that with you.”

Janice blinked, his head tipping slightly to the side as if he didn’t understand Roman. “Ok,” he said quietly. 

Roman nodded firmly. It was done. They would work on it, even if it turned out to be mostly Roman working on it. “So what about right now? How do you think you’d like to get upstairs?”

Janice thought for a long moment. “What was it you were going to carry me in?”

Roman went to grab it. It was basically a small basket, with a handle on each side, and inside was a bean bag that filled it. 

Janice inspected it for a long time, even having Roman hold it above him so he could see the bottom. 

“Alright. That’ll work until the car I guess.”

Roman shoved down 90% of his excitement to just give Janice a smile. He’d be a calmer version of Roman for the first few days, until Janice was more used to him. 

Janice rolled his eyes, but he got in the basket. Roman tried to be as careful and smooth as possible, taking him up the stairs. 

He held the basket against his stomach so he could use one hand to open the door, and didn’t miss the way Janice tensed. 

In this room, the path around the walls, instead of being about six inches wide, was a foot and a half wide all the way around. There were two little doorways, one on either side of the big door, to let Janice out of the room, and Roman pointed these out. 

The floor of the room was empty, but he was willing to put just about anything there that Janus could want, and there was an elevator to get down to the floor. In one corner was what used to be a dollhouse, which Roman had fitted out into a very large human-sized room, complete with a working bathroom and a large closet. The bathroom in particular had taken ages to do, since his fingers were just way too big. 

There was also another little door in the wall that would take Janice straight to his room, if he ever wanted to. 

After the tour was complete, Roman set Janice down. 

“And the whole room is mine?” Janice asked. 

“Yeah, absolutely!” Roman said, almost not curbing his enthusiasm. 

Janice nodded. “Then leave.”

Roman blinked. 

“Leave. If it’s my room I can kick you out.”

“I—yeah, I guess you can. Ok. I’ll get your bags and leave them right outside.”

Janice nodded stiffly. “Thank you.”

Roman was… he was actually really disappointed. He’d thought they were starting to get along. But maybe they still were. Maybe Janice was just one of those kids that needed some more alone time. And Roman could give him alone time if he wanted it. 

Roman went back downstairs, picking up the bags as carefully as possible, in case they had something breakable inside. He set them on the shelf just outside the door to Janice’s room. 

“I’ll uh, be in my room, so if you need anything, just let me know.”

There wasn’t an answer. Roman resisted the urge to look inside and make sure he was alright. 

He went into his room and flopped onto the bed. This was actually way harder than he’d guessed. 

His phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.  _ ‘What’s the WiFi password? _ ’

Roman managed a teeny, crooked smile. That was a very teenage question, and one he could answer. 

_ ‘How’d you get my number? And it’s Pr1nceG0ttaSl4y.” _

There were the little typing dots for a while. _ “You don’t know who I am and you’re giving me your wifi password? Idiot.” _

_ “Ok, rude, first of all, and second of all, I know it’s you Janice.” _

The next text was just a keysmash, followed by  **_JANICE????!_ **

_ “I thought that was your name??!”  _ Roman sent back, both pleased that they were talking to each other, kind of, and also feeling bad that he’d apparently misheard the name. It wasn’t his fault he’d never seen it written.

_ “JANUS. My Name Is J A N U S.” _

_ “Oh. Oh, that makes much more sense. Sorry, Janus.” _

_ “it’s fine” _

Roman was just considering what else he could say to keep the conversation going, when he got another text.  _ “Your wifi is DisneyRules?” _

“ _ Yep!” _

_ “you’re so weird.” _

_ “:p” _

There wasn’t a reply for a bit, so Roman went and googled the name Janus. 

“ _ So, transitions, huh?” _

_ “Oh my GOSH!” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You googled my name! For a conversation starter!” _

Roman wasn’t sure if that was supposed to mean it was a bad thing. Of course he wanted to talk to Janus! 

_ “Yeah? Is it a bad one?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Oh. Why?” _

There wasn’t a response for a few minutes, and Roman decided to try something else. 

“ _ You had better not be googling different conversation starters.” _

Roman lowered his finger from the search button. “ _ I’m not! … yet” _

Through the wall, he thought he could faintly hear laughter. 

_ “Just leave me alone until dinner and then I’ll give you a conversation starter if you still want one.” _

_ “Deal!” _

Roman clicked his phone off and went downstairs. He might as well make dinner just a  _ bit _ early. He maybe almost skipped on the way to the kitchen, because despite his blunders, he was starting to get a bit closer to Janus, and Janus seemed like a really cool kid, even if he was a touch rude. 


End file.
